Mistakes
by Bethany1704
Summary: 15 year old Jamie decides to stop being the golden boy and goes to a party even though he knows it's a bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't sure on the ages so for the purpose of this story the ages are:**

**Danny- 29**

**Erin-26**

**Joe-23**

**Jamie-15**


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie was in the kitchen making breakfast, the house was weirdly quiet his parents have gone on a 4 day break to Chicago for their anniversary and trusted Jamie to be home alone for the first time. Just when he was about to dig into his breakfast, he heard a shuffle of a key in the lock and the front door being barged opened.

"Jamie it's just Danny"

Jamie rolled his eyes he knew he will consistently be checked up on the next 4 days by one of his 3 siblings, but he didn't think it would be this soon his parents only left last night.

Danny strolled into the kitchen picking an apple up from the bowl on the table and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing here Danny" Jamie said in a harsher tone than he meant

Danny just smirked "did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something kid" Jamie just rolled his eyes and started to eat his cereal " I'm on the late shift today and just thought you might want a lift to school" Danny explained.

Jamie sniggered " Yeah sure more like checking up on me"

" Like I would need to check up on golden boy over here" Danny said before stepping over and ruffling Jamie's hair.

Jamie just smacked Danny's hand away "I'm walking to school with Dean thanks"

Danny face hardened " better not be that Dean Wilkinson who lives round here"

"Yes Danny, Dean Wilkinson, What's your problem? " Jamie said in annoyance

" The problem is that I see Dean down the station more times than I see most cops he's trouble so stay away from him" Danny said in a serious tone.

" I'm 15 Danny you can't tell me who I can't be friends with" Jamie bellowed and saying that Jamie got up from his chair and started to walk to the door.

"JAMIE" Danny shouted

Jamie stopped and turned round to see Danny standing at the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed over his chest

" You're not walking to school with Dean, I said you need to stay away from him, he's trouble"

Jamie opened his mouth to start to argue but was interupted when Danny lifted his hand up, and in his cold serious tone he said " I'm not arguing Jamie I said I'm driving you, now go and get your jacket "

Jamie didn't moved, he just carried on angrily glaring at Danny

"NOW" Danny shouted making Jamie jump, with a huff Jamie ran up the stairs to grab his Jacket he knew better then to argue with Danny. After grabbing his jacket he made his way down the stairs and saw Danny waiting by the door. Letting out a angry sigh, Jamie marched past Danny and out the front door glaring at Danny on his way out. Danny just laughed " Come on Jamie don't be like this, i'm only looking out for my kid brother"

" I can look out for my self thanks Danny, I'm nearly 16" Jamie shouted whilst getting in Danny's car, slamming the car door behind him.

Danny got into the car and started the engine " really Jamie, cause you're acting like a 5 year old right now"

Jamie just glared at Danny and they spent the rest of the car journey in silence. When they finally got to school Jamie was about to get out of the car but Danny grabbed him by the upper arm pulling him back.

" Hope you weren't planning to go out tonight, both me and Joe are on the night shift and Erin is visiting Jack's parents so NO leaving the house. You know dad's rule about going out when there's not going to be anyone around" Danny explained.

" Yeah whatever Danny" Jamie huffed managing to get loose out of Danny's grip and out of the car, he could hear Danny mumble something behind him.

Jamie made his way through the busy school corridor and up to his locker and started to unload his books, Jamie was lost in his thoughts he was fed up with being treated like a baby, he knew they were only being protective but his family took it overboard, especially Danny and Joe. Jamie thoughts were interrupted by someone nudging his shoulder, Jamie turned around and saw Dean.

"Dude where were you this morning, I waited for you"

" sorry man Danny insisted he drove me to school" Jamie said with embarrassment

Dean just laughed " yeah I've seen Danny down the station and I wouldn't want to argue with him too"

The two boys laughed and made their way to class before Dean suddenly stopped and turned to Jamie excitedly

" Oh yeah man, you know Ryan Sharpy, he's a senior?"

Jamie nodded everyone in school knew Ryan, if you needed any sort of drug you go to him.

Dean continued "well he's having a massive party tonight and he invited me but I'm not going by myself, so wanna come? it will be a laugh"

"I don't think so my brother.."but before Jamie could finish the sentence Dean interrupted.

"come on dude when are you going to stop being the frecking golden boy and stop following every word your family says and have some fun?"

Jamie thought about it for a moment, Deans right he was fed up of being the golden boy and before he knew it he was agreeing to go.

"You know what Dean you're right, it will be fun"

And both boys carried on to class.


	3. Chapter 3

The school day was going slow, Jamie told his best friend Liam about going to Ryan's party tonight with Dean. Jamie knew Liam didn't like Dean but his reaction shocked him.

" Are you crazy, you know who Ryan Sharpy is right?" Dean whispered but his tone still had a harshness to it.

" Yeah I know he does a bit of drug dealing but it's only a party Liam, doubt I'll even meet Ryan" Jamie said innocently.

Liam's frowned " he's not just some small time drug dealer Jamie, he work's for the Los Lordes gang plus his house is down the Bitter end, you don't wanna be going down there at night."

Jamie thought about it one thing his dad always told him and his siblings when growing up is to avoid going down the Bitter end and over Sunday dinners his brother's mentioned cases which happened down the Bitter end and Jamie was clever enough not to go anywhere near the Los Lordes gang.

" na you're right Liam, I'll tell Dean I can't go" Liam just smiled and they went back to their work.

Jamie thought about the party for the rest of the day and thought how to tell Dean, the final bell went off and Jamie made his way home. When suddenly Dean jumped out of no where.

"Hi man I'm buzzing about tonight" Dean said with a huge smile on his face

" about tonight Dean I can't. " but before Jamie could finish Dean butted in

" No way man are you cancelling on me, I've been looking forwards to this all day"

" but I'm not sure about going down the Bitter end" Jamie tried to explain

" Okay let's make a deal we just go to the party see what it's like and if it's too...gangstery, if that's even a word then we will go straight home" Dean said with a smile

Jamie knew it was a bad idea but he didn't want to seem like a baby..

" Okay fine, but first bit of trouble and we're gone. Okay?..."

" Fine with me " Dean said with excitement " I'll come to your house about 10 okay?"

Jamie smiled " yeah 10..can't wait" and with that Dean slapped him on the back and walked off.

Jamie spent the whole walk home thinking about what a bad idea the party was, but he couldn't let Dean down. Jamie went home got something to eat and watched some TV and before he knew it, it was half 9. His nerves started to grow when he was getting changed for the party and the time started to get nearer.

"come on Jamie stop being a baby it's only a party " he said to his self. When he finished doing his hair the door bell rang, he ran down stairs and opened the door to Dean.

" Hi Jamie you ready? " Dean said

" yeah let me just grab my jacket" Jamie ran in the house grabbed his jacket and keys and made his way out of the house. After a 15 minute walk Jamie and Dean finally made it to Ryan's house, you could hear the music coming from the house 5 minutes away it was that loud. Jamie and Dean walked up to the house dodging the people out on the front lawn, Ryan's house was small and runned down, it was decorated by old dirty wall paper which had rips in and the furniture was also old and worn out. The house was totally packed, Jamie looked around everyone looked much older then him and Dean, in each part of the house there were something going on. A large portion of people were dancing, there were people in the corners taking drugs, there were people getting a bit too affectionate for public view and there were two groups who looked like they were in a heated discussion. Jamie knew this wasn't his sort of party.

Jamie turned round to Dean and shouted " Dean I think we should'" but before he could finish Ryan Sharpy came over.

"Allllrrriighhttt Deanoooo" he shouted and put a arm round Deans shoulder, Ryan looked totally out of it.

"Alright Ryan, this is Jamie " Dean said

" Jammiiee welcome to the party" Ryan shouted before turning around to the table behind him and grabbed two beers. "here you go boys have fun" handing the beers over to Jamie and Dean before leaving.

Jamie turned to Dean " Okay one beer then maybe we should go" Jamie's asked, Dean just nodded and they went and found a quiet spot in a corner of the living room. After a bit Jamie and Dean started to chat to two boys and a girl a couple of years older than them, then one beer turned into two, then two beers turned into three vodka shots and before Jamie knew it, it was 1 in the morning and he was drunk.

Jamie was actually enjoying the night, his 3 new friends Rickie, George and Lucy were really cool and funny. George pulled out a small packet with little white pills in.

"Okay ladies lets get this party started " George sang

Everyone faces lit up but Jamie wasn't so eager, his dad and brothers have always made their views on drugs clear, due to the amount of times in their jobs they have seen the consequences of drugs. Before Jamie knew it the pills were being offered around and everyone took one eagerly and it was Jamie turn.

Jamie slurred " I'm not sure about that"

Rickie laughed " don't be such a baby Jamie, what are you scared " he said in a mocking baby voice. Everybody laughed and Jamie did the definition of peer pressure and swallowed a pill. He wasn't sure what it was but it was good, Jamie felt great. Hours were spent on a high, there was more drinking, laughing at anything and everything and dancing.

Jamie opened his eyes and found out he was slumped down in a corner, Dean and Lucy were by him making out and George and Rickie were no where to be seen. Jamie looked at the time 3:30am, he groaned his head was pounding, he felt like he was going to be sick and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Jamie scanned around the room there were a lot of people passed out on the floor, there were still people dancing but they didn't even looked like they knew where they were. Then Jamie saw a group of guys arguing in the corner and in the middle of the group was Rickie and George, the guys around them looked a lot older and angry and then it all seemed to happen in slow motion, one of the guys in the group pulled out a gun then and all of a sudden two bangs filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie POV

After the two gunshots everything seemed to descend into chaos, screams and shouts filled the room as people tried to scramble to get out of the room. Dean ran past dragging Lucy behind him and shouted something like "run Jamie" but I was just frozen in the corner, staring blankly at the two bodies lying infront of a blood splattered wall. After a couple of minutes the room was empty, I still just remained in my frozen state the sound of a clock ticking filled the silent room, after what seemed like an eternity something just snapped and the realization of what just happened hit like a ton of bricks. I stumbled to my feet and slowly made my way across the room my heart hammering against my ribcage. A cry escaped my mouth when I saw Rickie lying face up on the floor, his eyes wide open showing nothing but fear, a bullet wound burned through the middle of his forehead. I slowly made my way over to George who was lying on his stomach, I swallowed a lump in my throat and violently rubbed my now moist eyes with the palms of my hands before taking a deep breath and kneeling down infront of the lifeless body. I gently rolled George onto his back and choked out a cry, George's once white T-shirt was now completely soaked in blood, I placed two fingers on his neck and held my breath, I suddenly felt a pulse press against my fingers I quickly jumped into action ripping my outer shirt off and pressing it against George's wound, trying to think back to that first aid course we did in school a couple of months ago.

"SOMEONE HELP!" but the whole house was silence.

"HELLLPP" I screamed on the top of my voice.

I fumbled through my pockets looking for my phone but it wasn't there, I scanned the room and saw the landline across the room, I couldn't take pressure of the wound or he would bleed to death but if I didn't get help soon he would die. Just when I was about to take the pressure of the wound.

"What the fuck happened" I looked up and saw Ryan standing at the door looking across the room at the bloody mess.

"I don't know...they were arguing with a group with..with red umm bandanas and then there were gunshots youu...you need to call help" I stumbled on my words

Ryan just carried on standing there, staring " is he...is he dead". Just when I was about to reply the sound of sirens filled the house. Ryan ran over and kneeled down beside me and grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"You say nothing to the cops alright" he hissed "Them guys are not to be mess with, they will track you down and kill you without hesitating, they will threaten everyone you know just to stop you talking, alright?".

Just when I was about to open my mouth the room filled with cops

"YOU TWO PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM" one of the cops yelled.

Ryan threw his hands up on his head, I scanned the room praying that none of my brothers were here whilst lifting one of my hands up and keeping the other one firmly pushed against George's wound. The cops swept around the room and one stepped over to me and Ryan with his gun still drawn.

"Is there any weapons in this house that can cause any harm". I just shook my head and Ryan stayed quiet glaring at the cops.

"Okay we need some medics in here now" the cop yelled and all of the sudden the medics rushed into the room and I was pushed of Georges body, I shuffled across the floor until my back was against the wall and just stared at the scences taking place infront of me, the cops and medics were rushing around the room and they seemed oblivious to me sitting in the corner covered blood. A tap on my shoulder broke me out of my trance, a cop who must only be in his early twenties crouched down by my side and gave a weak smile, "Are you alright, you're not hurt are you?".

"No i'm fine" It was meant to sound convincing but it just came as a whisper.

Th cop looked at the medics working on George before letting out a sigh and standing up "Why don't we go somewhere more quieter" he said before pulling me up by my upper arm and guiding me out of the lounge and into the kitchen. He led me to the table and sat me down on a chair and pulled another chair up so he was facing me, my leg was involuntary bouncing up and down and I squeezed my blood soaken hands together to try to stop them from shaking.

"I'm officer Harrison but you can call Owen ...what's your name kid" I looked up from my lap to the officer who had a very concerned look plastered on his face.

"Jamie" I whispered praying that he wasn't going to ask me my last name.

I began to get lost in my thoughts until the medics rushed past the kitchen with George on a stretcher, I turned to Owen "Is he going to be okay?"

" The medics will do everything they can for him, but he does have a better chance thanks to you"

I began to stare back down at my bloody hands, rubbing them together to try and get the sticky blood off them.

"Okay Jamie I need you to try and pay attention" I slowly lifted my glaze up to Owen who was obviously trying to put a reassuring smile on " So what's going to happen now is that a medic is going to quickly check you over to make sure you're okay and then a detective will be in to talk to you "


End file.
